glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31 - Carepackage (CitC)
Tubba opened his eyes to a throbbing pain in most every part of his body. The cockpit was completely destroyed and dark, metal having flown everywhere, glass having shattered, and when he looked forward through what had been the windshield, he was looking at dark earth, with patches of torn up grass all around. The yoke that had once been in front of him was now lying in two pieces at his feet, to his left, Gonzales, bleeding heavily from a gash in his forehead, was still knocked out. Unbuckling himself with difficulty, because his finger scales had been pierced with many shards of glass, Tubba heaved himself from the chair toward his friend. All the fancy panels had been smashed into the ground, with only a few flashing lights scattered around what remained of the cockpit. Tubba was glad for those lights, for that was the only reason he could see a thing in the darkness of the cockpit. Everyone else who had been buckled into a chair was still knocked out, with Blizzerd and Dibby nowhere to be found. Looking around for something to stem the flow of blood from Gonzales' head, he lumbered over to Clubbette, grabbed the bow from her hair and, limping back to Gonzales, tied it around Gonzales' head like a headband. The bow was instantly soaked in blood, but Tubba assumed it was better than nothing. "Tubba?" A soft voice croaked from beneath a seat. Heart lurching, Tubba looked over Gonzales' seat to see Blizzerd underneath the seat, looking up at the dirty underside of the seat, bleeding from various places, but his eyes were alert. "Blizzerd!" Tubba exclaimed, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the cockpit. "Are you alright?" "I can't feel anything." Blizzerd said quietly, causing another lurch in Tubba's stomach. Barribads lacked bones, with their magical barrier inside them holding the structural integrity of their bodies and the nervous system intact. If Blizzerd couldn't feel anything, it could mean his barrier, and by extension, entire body was compromised, and any attempt at movement could permanently cripple him. "Don't move. I'll get you out of there." Carefully easing the Barribad out from underneath the seat, Tubba was aware that both GB and Clubbette were beginning to come to. Hoisting Blizzerd over his shoulder as gently as he could, he was met by both a weary and battered Clubbette and GB who was flopping around like a Cheep-Cheep when he straightened up. "We need to get out of here." Clubbette stated. The two who had sat behind the two pilots were well off, neither of them having nearly as serious injuries as the gash in Gonzales' forehead or the scales that had been completely shorn off Tubba's right ankle, leaving pink skin welling up with blood. "GB can move?" The Blooper nodded affirmative to Tubba's question. "Good," Tubba continued, "because I don't want to wake Gonzales or move Blizzerd. Clubbette, can you hold Blizzerd?" Passing Blizzerd over to Clubbette with trepidation once she nodded, Tubba heaved the still-unconscious Gonzales onto his back. Being a fully grown Clubba, Gonzales weighed Tubba down, but Tubba barely felt the huge weight on his shell due to the adrenaline pumping through him. As one, the battered group of battlers left the cockpit into the slightly brighter upper deck of the ship. Tubba was thankful when they reached one of the various gaping holes in the walls, dazzling their eyes with sunlight, for he had been beginning to pant under the weight of Gonzales as they descended the spiral staircase, GB and Clubbette in the lead. He didn't dare look behind him, for fear that Gonzales' eyes had opened and were dull and unseeing. The steady rivulet of blood from Gonzales' forehead down his left shoulder gave him a hint that he was still alive. Tubba followed Clubbette and GB down a short leap from the ship's damaged hull to the ground below. The ground was very rocky and had few plants, making Tubba wince as his unprotected skin contacted the ground. Gently sliding Gonzales from his back and onto the rocks below, Tubba took a quick scan of their surroundings. They were on top of what looked like a mountain, with tall trees further down the scree they were on. There was a clear path of destruction through those tall trees to where the plane was resting, front in the ground and back in the air. For as far as the eye could see, there were more mountains, many much taller than the one they were on, their jagged peaks reaching up to the sky. "Do we have any idea where we are?" Tubba shouted over to Clubbette, shivering as a chill wind came upon him. It was summer in the northern half of the world, but that didn't mean the northernmost regions weren't cold and insusceptible to snow. Clubbette took a look over the landscape and guessed, "mountains?" "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Tubba snorted, turning his attention back to Gonzales. While he had various other wounds, the one on his forehead seemed by far the most severe. Exposing the wound once again, Tubba observed how different the wound was compared to the other injuries. Most of his injuries tore aside a scale or two, and appeared to be very dull and not painful, but the wound on his forehead had clearly been pierced by something sharp, so that it dug out plenty of the scales on his head. However, it didn't appear to have dug past the layer of skin on the forehead below the skull, thin as that skin was. Tubba also noticed that while the blood on his wounds and Gonzales' minor ones had begun to soldify, his forehead... "Ouch!" Clubbette cried, and Tubba spun around to see a white shape fly through the air and land heavily on the rocks below. Panic raced through him as he barely comprehended Clubbette also falling to ground, his eyes locked on Blizzerd's prone shape. Tubba raced over to the edge of the scree, where Blizzerd was lying face down, unmoving. "Blizzerd!" Tubba exclaimed, fearing the worst. Putting his head to the back of the Barribad, he was slightly relieved when he heard Blizzerd's heartbeat, but feeling around the exterior, he was turned cold at the feeling of his outer skin. Rather than tough and unbendable, the exterior circle around Blizzerd was pliable and flimsy. Tubba turned around, furious, only to find himself face to face with Clubbette. "Well, Tubba," Clubbette began, and Tubba was certain. There was a hatred in her eyes. But before she could say any more, more people were calling their names. "Tubba! Clubbette! Tubba! Clubbette!" Tubba looked past Clubbette to see three undead souls appearing from the trees. One was Dibby, but the other two were Boos. In fact, one was blue and the other was yellow, like- "Meloetta. Skeloetta." Clubbette muttered, taking a step away from Tubba. Tubba felt on autopilot as he greeted the two Boo sisters as well as learning that Dibby had escaped the ship to find help, his thoughts elsewhere. What was Clubbette going to say? ''As the two Boo sisters, who came prepared with First-Aid supplies and such treated Gonzales' and Blizzerd's wounds, Tubba made sure to stay away from Clubbette. ''I still don't trust her.